Barney's Night Before Christmas
Barney's Night Before Christmas '''is a Barney Christmas special released on September 28, 1999. It was broadcast on PBS as a prime time special in December 2001. Plot Barney and his friends celebrate Christmas at Hannah's house. as they use their imaginations to travel to the North Pole where they are greeted as very special guests at Santa's Toy Workshop. With music in the air and presents everywhere, it's a dream come true as Santa unveils his secret toys for this year's Christmas. Watch in wonderment as Mrs. Claus takes the kids on an enchanted train ride through Santa's Toy Factory. Then it's off to a gift-wrapping party where everyone helps Santa put the finishing touches on this year's presents. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Hannah *Robert *Keesha *Stephen *Chip (Cameo) *Kim (Cameo) *Ashley (Cameo) *Alissa (Cameo) *Kristen (Cameo) *Jeff (Cameo) *Danny (Cameo) *Linda (Cameo) *Hannah's Mom *Hannah's Dad *Santa Claus *Mrs. Claus *Carolers (Cameo) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Jingle at the Window #Winter's Wonderful #Deck the Halls #O Christmas Tree #Jolly Old St. Nicholas #Jingle Bells #Look into Santa's Book #Joy to the World (Instrumental) #Christmas is Our Favorite Time #Wrap it Up #The Twelve Days of Christmas #Dance of Sugarplum Fairy #Christmas Medley: Silent Night, and We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Up on the Housetop #I Love You Barney Songs That Debuted In This Video #Look Into Santa's Book' #Christmas Is Our Favorite Time Of Year #Wrap It Up Trivia *This is the second Christmas special in the Barney franchise, the first being the ''Backyard Gang video Waiting for Santa. A TV spot for this video features a cameo of Waiting for Santa. *This is also the first Christmas Special that Baby Bop and BJ appear in. *This is the only Season 6 home video to use the Season 5 Barney costume. *Some kids such as Chip, Kim, Ashley, Alissa, Kristen, Jeff, Danny and Linda appear making cameo guest appearances. *This is the only appearances of Hannah's Mom, Dad and house. *Barney and Hannah sing the first verse of "I Love You" together, and Barney sings the last verse by himself. *This is the twelfth time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It was when Hannah told Stephen to watch out for the slippery spot from outside the front door, he accidentally dropped the Barney doll with some boxes on the way outside. *It is revealed in this home video that Hannah's last name is Morgan. *This marks the last appearances of Ashley and Alissa. This is also the only time they make an appearance with Danny and Linda. And this is also the last appearance of the font of credits that first appeared in The Queen of Make-Believe. *This group (Hannah, Stephen, Keesha, and Robert) also appear in Stick with Imagination! *The actor who playes Hannah's dad also played Mickey the Band Manager on THE REPPIES. *This is the fourth time American Sign Language is shown where Hannah sings "Joy to the World" in a different way. This was previously done in The Alphabet Zoo, I Can Be a Firefighter! and Sing and Dance with Barney. *During Christmas is Our Favorite Time, the Season 6 Barney costume is used. A redubbed version of this song is a clip on A Very Merry Christmas as well. *This is the only time the camera zooms out after Barney who is a plush doll winks, due to when the end credits start. *On the screener copy to this the title was called "The Hoilday Show". *Three of these kids (Hannah, Keesha and Stephen) also appeared in Barney's Halloween Party with Curtis. Videos Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 6 Videos Category:Second Generation Barney Home Videos Category:TV Specials Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Barney & Friends